1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser induced thermal imaging (LITI) apparatus and a laser induced thermal imaging method, and more specifically to a laser induced thermal imaging apparatus and a laser induced thermal imaging method for closely adhering a donor film to a substrate using an adhesion frame including an electromagnet and a substrate stage having an electromagnet and performing a laser induced thermal imaging process.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, in an organic light emitting diode, an anode electrode, which is a lower electrode, is formed on an insulating substrate, an organic thin-film layer is formed on the anode electrode, and a cathode electrode, which is an upper electrode, is formed on the organic thin-film layer. The organic thin-film layer includes at least one of a hole injecting layer, a hole transport layer, an emission layer, a hole suppression layer, an electron transport layer or an electron injecting layer.
A method for forming the organic thin-film layer includes a deposition method and a lithographic method. The deposition method, which is a method for forming an organic light-emitting layer by vacuum depositing organic luminescent materials using a shadow mask, has problems in that it is difficult to form a micro-pattern, and also to apply to a large-size display device due to deformation of the mask. The lithographic method, which is a method for forming an organic light-emitting layer by depositing organic luminescent materials, followed by patterning them using a photoresist, may form a pattern having a fine pitch, but has a problem in that the properties of the organic light-emitting layer are deteriorated by a developing solution for forming a photoresist pattern or an etching solution of the organic luminescent materials.
In order to solve the problems described above, there has been proposed a method for directly pattering an organic light-emitting layer. An ink jet method is used to form an organic light-emitting layer by dissolving or dispersing luminous materials and dispensing the resultant dispensing solution from a head of an ink-jet printer. The ink jet method is relatively simple in terms of the process, but has problems in that its output is low, thickness of the layer is not uniform, and it is difficult to apply to a large-size display device.